


The girl I kissed at sunset.

by hikawasayo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Band AU, chisato sets them up on a date, roles are reversed at some point and kaoru is shy, they do cute things at a carnival, they're just being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikawasayo/pseuds/hikawasayo
Summary: "The sky slowly turned dark as the sun was setting. The stars were sparkling as bright as could be, as we reached the topof the Ferris Wheel. The night was beautiful but what made it all better, was the fact that I was with the most beautiful girl I'veever met."Kaoru and Kanon meet at a carnival and they spend the whole day being cute and gay.





	The girl I kissed at sunset.

"Chisato, I would love to attend this fair with you, but as I must prepare for an audition, I have to pass. I've told you already but  
I seem to have to say it again." I frown and shake my head as I reject her invitation, once again. Chisato has been bugging me since the week began to join her at the local fair. I would love to make an appearance. I think fairs are very fun, but alas my schedule tells me differently. I cannot stand seeing her sad expression. "Is there anything I can do to make you come with me, Kao-chan?" I can feel my face turning 50 shades of red. I told her to stop calling me that....."C-Chisato...I said don't call me that...I get really  
embarrassed......" She smiles at me, I can tell she knows what she's doing. I sigh. "What other choice to I have? If I must, I shall join you at this fair. Perhaps it'll be a fleeting experience." I thank the lovely Gods above that only Chisato saw my face turn red. I don't want any of my little kittens to see me like this. Chisato runs towards me and wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into a light embrace. "I knew that would work! I'll be looking forward to seeing you at 4pm, Kao-chan!" She lets go of the embrace and runs away before I have a chance to tell her about that nickname. I bury my face into the script of my planned audition and hope that again, nobody saw that. The things I do for Chisato....

 

The day has arrived, and it's about to be 4pm. I have received about 10 texts from Chisato about tonight. Why on earth is she so excited for this? Does she perhaps have a surprise for me? Surprises from friends are always nice. I cannot help but be a little nervous as I leave for the fair. It wasn't too far away from where I live, so I just walked. When I arrived, I saw Chisato not too far from the entrance. I walked towards her and I could already see her smiling. "So what might be the reason that you invited me tonight? I can sense that it's not just to spend time with me." Instead of responding, Chisato grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the entrance. What is with her? I go with it and we run to wherever she is taking me. 

After a while, I have found myself standing next to Chisato while in front of a small girl with blue hair and a ponytail. She is very cute, does Chisato know her? "Kaoru, this is Kanon. She is one of my friends and I heard that she was coming today so I decided to have you two meet! Now I have things to be doing, so I'll be going. Bye!" Before either of us could say anything, Chisato was already gone. Where did she run off to? I wonder what was so important that she left me with Kanon. I guess we'll have to get along. "So you are Kanon, huh? It is very nice to meet you. My name is Kaoru. I am also a friend of Chisatos." Kanon shyly looks up towards me, I can tell already that she is not very fond on meeting new people. I hope we can still work this out. "H-Hi...I-I'm sorry but I'm not the most talkative person....I hope we can still have fun...."She slowly looked back down at the ground when she finished speaking. I didn't want to scare the poor girl, so I'm trying not to say something or do something that I would normally do with a little kitten. It's similar to to when I met Rimi for the first time. "It is alright, little kitten. Would you like to find a game to play inside the fair? There are very many lovely options with very great prizes. I'm sure we will have a very fleeting experience." She looks back up at me and smiles very lightly. "Actually, t-there is a game I really wanna play....It has a penguin plushie you can get as a prize!" It seems that she is getting used to me already. I am very excited now. "Would you mind showing me where it may be? I would be happy to win you the prize. There is nothing I won't do for my little kittens!" "L-Little kitten?" Her face starts to turn red and I giggle. "'Tis a nickname I give all the girls I happen to meet, thanks to fate. Even Chisato is a little kitten." She giggles very quietly as I say that. She then starts to walk, and I follow her. She shows me where the very game is. It is a water balloon game, where I must fill up a water balloon with a water gun before the time runs out. Very simple! "Ah, A very easy game for somebody like me! Do not fret, Kanon. I will win you the lovely penguin before you know it." I then sit down on the stool and grab the water gun in front of me. The owner of the booth counts down from 5 and once he hits 1, I start to fire the gun towards the target. 40 seconds pass and I have filled up the balloon and it pops. "I won!" I look over at Kanon and I can see that she is very proud of me. The owner hands me the penguin and I take it.

I then stand up, get down on one knee and present the lovely penguin to Kanon. "K-Kaoru???? W-What are you doing??" Her face is once again, bright red. "May you enjoy this very beautiful penguin. It has found its home inside of a very beautiful little kittens house. May you take very good care of it. I shall trust you with it." Kanon takes the penguin and buries her face inside of it. Then I get up and stand next to her. "So, what shall we be doing next? It is up to you." Kanon looks up at me, face still red. "K-Kaoru hold on..  
What just h-happened??? W-Why did you do that? I didn't hate it...I mean! I still don't understand...Fueee.." She is for sure a very special kitten. I shall take good care of her while Chisato is gone. "I wanted to give you the lovely penguin that I won to you in a special way! A beautiful girl like you deserves it." I smile at her and she slowly stands up. Her face is still red. Oh, how adorable she is. "W-Well Kaoru...Why don't you pick the next game we play..? I-I think it's only fair since I picked already..." She's also thinking about me...Can she get any better? I shall thank Chisato for letting us meet later. "Of course! I would very much enjoy picking a game to play. So many options...How fleeting!" Me and Kanon walk around the game area for a little while as I look for something I would like to play. "Ah, this game looks like fun!" I bring us over to a booth with a basketball hoop and some basketballs laying on the counter. I give the owner $2 so we can both try. Kanon points to the little rainbow teddy bear they have hanging up on the side and her eyes get wide. "Kaoru look! It's so cute!!" I smile at her and look at the bear. It is a very cute looking bear. I'd like to get it myself. "Kanon, why don't you try to get the bear this time? Of course I would love to get a lovely kitten a prize, but since I tried last time I thought I should give you a try." Kanon hesitates for a second, before grabbing one of the basketballs.  
"Why not! I do like these kind of games. I've never been good at actual basketball but I'm good at games!" The owner tells her that she can shoot the ball whenever she wants and she waits for a second, and then tries the first one. It didn't get into the hoop, but she has two more tries. I am rooting for her! "You can do it Kanon! I'm rooting for you!" She glares at me and smiles, before picking up another ball and trying again. Thanks to my encouragement, she got it in the hoop. She started jumping up and down clapping for herself. I join in clapping, I'm very proud of her! Kanon takes down the rainbow bear from the side and suddenly...? Huh? She got on one knee... Don't tell me....! "K-K-Kaoru....S-Since you gave me the penguin..I-I wanna give you the bear in return...It deserves to be given to a b-b-beautiful girl like you....!" I couldn't help but giggle. Kanon really is something huh..? "Kanon...I really don't know what else to say but thank you. I didn't expect you to follow in my footsteps..This truly is fleeting..." Kanon stands up as I take the bear from her hands. "You really are something Kanon...I do think it was thanks to fate that we got to be together at this time..! How fleeting....Oh wait I already said that." Kanon giggles after I say the last part. It truly is odd...We have only been together for not even a full hour yet I already feel connected to her. And after what just happened, I can very much tell that she feels the same way. I always say fate is the reason for many of my experiences, but today I really do think that fate was on our side. What an odd day.... 

 

We have played many different games tonight, and we've won many different prizes. Kanon has a stuffed sheep, a unicorn, another penguin, and a little rabbit which I have all won her. On the other hand, plus my rainbow bear I also have a little stuffed frog, a rabbit, another teddy bear, and a penguin to match Kanons. It was her idea to get me a matching penguin. I really have had a good time with her tonight. Maybe this was Chisatos plan all along? Did she want us to meet up that badly? If so, after tonight I can see why. Kanon gets my humor and my jokes, and she still blushes every time I call her a little kitten. As Shakespeare once said, 'The stars have aligned perfectly in our honor.  
Right now we are walking towards a roller coaster that caught Kanons attention. I have not gone on a coaster in a very long time. This shall be a fleeting experience! Time went by and now we are finally next in line. The ride looks as if it goes a lot higher up than I expected. Usually fair rides are typically quite small...N-No I'm not scared...Haha why would I be! I-I'm just excited for the very fleeting experience to come! As the workers tell us that we need to find a seat on the ride, I find myself grabbing Kanons hand. I can feel her jump by my sudden touch. She then turns to me once we sit down, holding onto my hand back. "Is something wrong, Kaoru? If you're scared, you can just say!" Her hand is very warm, and her smile is very calming. How can somebody I barely know calm me down this fast? "Thank you, Kanon. I'm not really scared, I just have not gone on a roller coaster in quite a while! No need to worry, my little kitten. Let us have a fleeting time on this ride." I smile back at her, letting her know that I'm okay. She doesn't let go of my hand and I'm secretly glad that she hasn't. We put on our seat-belts and the ride starts to move. As we get higher, I find myself slowly squeezing her hand. I can see her out of the corner of my eye, and she has a worried look on her face. "Do you want me to keep holding your hand until it's over?" I nod without looking at her. I feel embarrassed, as I'm usually the one doing the reassuring. I guess my feelings are written all over my face as Kanon then says "It's okay to feel a little scared. There's no need to feel embarrassed! You've reassured me all day whenever I get nervous or scared so I want to do the same!" She smiles again and it's the brightest smile I've ever seen on this planet. I might even be breaking my typical character right now....I've only ever shown Chisato this side of me. How can she get this all out of me so easily? It's no wonder she's friends with Chisato. Once we're at the top, I squeeze her hand a little harder again. Instead of being taken back, she just gives me that calm, bright smile. I brace for impact as the roller coaster goes down and we go faster. I look over at Kanon and her other hand is up in the air and I can tell she's having fun. By seeing her have fun, it makes me realize that maybe coasters aren't so bad. I let go of the handle on the ride and put my hand in the air. "This is a lot more fun that I had originally thought! I guess you were right Kanon. Fate has been very nice to the two of us!" She smiles at me again and brings both of our hands in the air, as we're still holding hands. During the rest of the ride, our hands remain linked and in the air. I really didn't think I could have this much fun with somebody I still don't really know. Once the ride is over, we unlink fingers and take off our seat-belts. But once back on the ground, Kanon looks at me and grabs my hand again. Instead of hesitating, I just went with it. How can she manage to make my heart flutter? This is truly an odd feeling, but I can't say I hate it. 

 

Kanon looks up at the sky and notices that the sun is starting to set. "Kaoru, the sun is starting to set....Do you think Chisato will try to find us once the sun is down?" Kanon doesn't look down from the sky as she says that. "Perhaps she will. I think we should spend the rest of the afternoon together, so Chisato can find us easily." Kanon seems to notice the Ferris Wheel nearby where we are standing. She then points to it and smiles. "How about the Ferris Wheel? Then we could see the sunset at the very top! Wouldn't that be a good way to end the night?" I think about it and my heart starts beating faster than before. What is this..? "I think that would be a magnificent idea! Seeing the stars shine up close sounds like an amazing ending to an amazing day. Ah, how fleeting...." Kanon bounces up and down in excitement as we walk towards the Ferris Wheel together. We both stand in line and I look over at the sun. It seems that we picked the perfect time to ride this. We will be able to see the beautiful stars! Kanon really comes up with the most perfect ideas.  
Finally, it's our time to find a seat. We both sit down on the booth closest to the ground, and it's not long before the ride starts. It's very slow at first, as people are still getting on. A few minutes pass before the ride properly starts. The sky slowly turned dark as the sun was setting. The stars were sparkling as bright as could be, as we reached the top of the Ferris Wheel. The night was beautiful but what made it all better, was the fact that I was with the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I've called many things fleeting tonight, but this experience, this feeling, is the true definition of fleeting. Kanon and I still had our hands linked together. The ride suddenly came to a stop. I looked down below and realized that we were at the very top. "Kanon..?" She jumped before looking over at me. I seemed to have caught her in the middle of a deep thought. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. I didn't realize the ride had stopped either hehe." She giggled very quietly. In that moment, all my thoughts stopped. My body moved on its own without me realizing what was happening. I found myself leaning towards Kanon, and kissing her upon the lips. My eyes might've been closed, but I could very well tell that Kanon was very taken back. I thought she would've pushed me away, I mean we just met today. But I was wrong. I felt her lips touch mine as she returned the kiss. Our kiss was cut short as we both heard the sound of fireworks. At the same time, we both looked towards the sky and saw the beautiful colors shining in the sky. "To think, this night got even better than I had expected." I said to myself. I didn't expect Kanon to hear me, but she looked over at me and smiled. As I found myself looking at the fireworks for longer than I planned, I felt Kanon lay a kiss upon my cheek. My face suddenly got red, how come I didn't feel like this when I kissed her? What is she doing to me...? I've never had one of my little kittens make my heart race this much. I gestured Kanon to scoot next to me on the seat and she did. I then put my arm around her and I felt her lean in and gently lay on my chest. She knows exactly what to do to make my heart race even more. She really is something. 

The rest of the ride was spent with Kanon cuddled up to me in complete silence. All that was heard was the sound of the fireworks spreading color all over the beautiful, dark night sky. As the ride came to an end, we both stood up and walked to the nearest ice cream booth. It was Kanons idea, but I happen to love ice cream so I did not deny her suggestion. As we walked away from the booth, ice cream in our hands, we then ran into Chisato. She immediately pointed to our hands that were still linked together and I could see her smirking. "Oh hi Chisato! I had a feeling we'd run into you after sundown!" Kanon was very happy to see her, and I could sense that she was trying to show off to Chisato that we were holding hands. "So, I see that you both had a nice time together! I'm glad to see that me leaving you two alone was a good idea after all!" I smiled to Chisato. "Ah yes, our night was spent very beautifully! We got each other magnificent prizes from all the lovely game booths surrounding this area! It was indeed, very fleeting." I heard Kanon quietly giggling right beside me. She does that whenever I say fleeting, and I think it is very cute. It gives me even more reason to call things fleeting! "Well, the fair is going to be ending soon, so I think we should all be getting going." Kanon said, and she was frowning. "Ah, don't fret little kitten! We shall see each other again soon. I will even lend you my phone number so we may talk whenever we decide to! I am positive that fate will draw us together again very shortly." Kanon smiles and lets go of my hand as she takes out her phone. I take mine out as well and we exchange numbers. "Alas, the time has come. It is very unfortunate that we must separate, but as I said earlier, fate will bring us together once more." I hold out my arms in front of Kanon, and she comes towards me. I wrap her in a very warm embrace, and kiss the top of her head. We stay like this for a while before we both let go. Kanon smiles at me sadly as she and Chisato start to walk away. I wave at the two of them, and hold up one of the stuffed animals Kanon won me. It is the rainbow bear as that was one of the most memorable moments of the night. She also holds up her penguin at me before turning around and walking towards the exit. Chisato didn't seem to talk much, but I could tell that she was happy. 

As I forgot to thank her in person, I send Chisato a text once I arrive at home telling her that I am very glad she invited me out to the fair. If it wasn't for her constant bugging, I wouldn't have gotten to meet Kanon. I am extremely grateful for Chisato, as she let me enjoy a beautiful night with a beautiful girl. Kanon truly is the best little kitten I've ever met, and I shall never forget the experience we shared tonight. It was indeed, fleeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been very eager to write a fic for a while so I decided to write this one! I'm really proud of it, and I hope it turned out as good as I wanted it to. It was pretty much entirely based on a dream I had a few years back. All the events that happened weren't completely from the dream, but most of it was. Also if you wanna feel even more soft while reading the kiss scene, I recommend listening to "I like you" by Day6, which is what I happened to be listening to while writing that specific scene. I just think it fits a lot and it made the whole part even cuter.


End file.
